


He's back

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a "POV" from the pilot, Sam's view on the intruder in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural or the characters, I just borrow them.

Sam POV

I am tilting my head, trying to improve my hearing. I'm sure I heard a noise, like a soft footstep on the carpet in our apartment. Holding up a hand to signal Jess to be quiet, I slowly sneak closer to our bedroom door. It was not closed, only leaned on, and I'm glad because it allows me to open it noiselessly without giving away my position.

I curse myself for not having anything handy to use as a weapon. Pushing the door slightly ajar I'm keeping my fingers crossed it wouldn't squeak. Just a tiny bit more open, so I can have a better look. The hair in the back of my beck stand on edge when I make out a dark, human shaped shadow through the doorway to the unlit hallway. The silhouette stands out against the slight shine of street lights and illuminated windows from the apartments across.

The shadow moves, like it's looking for something, or trying to figure out what to do next, what to take. Could be a burglar. I refuse to believe the things that go bump in the night are back in my life.

Holding my breath I slip out the door, keeping in the shadows. The intruder lifts his head. Has he heard me? My heartbeat speeds up against my will and I take a deep quiet breath to calm myself. Every muscle in my body is tense, coiled, ready to jump. The man takes a step in my direction, entering the room, then another one.

He's now close enough and I attack. Jumping out of the shadows I grab the man's shoulder. He explodes into a move that makes me lose my grip and swings at me. I duck, in full fight mode now. I feel myself being pulled forward and we grapple for controll, punching, kicking, blocking blows. All of a sudden I find myself on my back, pinned down to the ground.

"Whoa, easy tiger," my opponent smirks and I manage to get my first real look at him. I freeze as despite the dim light I find myself staring in familiar piercing green eyes.

"Dean?"


End file.
